


Breaking Point

by Alireeses



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Much rage, SO ANGST, Wow, breaking point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alireeses/pseuds/Alireeses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin has had with Michael's shit. Michael has had it with Gavin's shit. Their both at their breaking point... It's not to long before they snap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Point

Today Team Nice Dynamite was not so nice. Gavin and Michael really truly undenyingly hated each other on this particular day. They were both extremely irritable and close to their breaking point. Michael because Lindsay had broken up with him the week before because of a horrible argument involving a certain british person. Lindsay thought she wasn’t the one for Michael and she was fine with breaking up. Michael however was not fine with this at all. They argued back and forth until Lindsay screamed, “I know you’re in love with Gavin!” That statement stopped Michael short. “I see how you look at him. I hear you mutter his name when you’re asleep. You love him! And as soon as you accept it the easier it’s going to be for both of us.” She had concluded her small speech with a kiss to his cheek. That night Michael dismissed the comments on one Gavin Free and ignored all thoughts that said that Lindsay was right.

Gavin was irritable because Michael had been screaming at him the whole week. By this point Gavin was ready to punch Michael or shove him against the wall to ravish him. It was no secret that Gavin had a crush on Michael. Once he saw him that first day, he was hooked. He didn’t do anything about the crush because Michael was with Lindsay and was also straight. Gavin was at his breaking point and he was going to snap very very soon if he didn’t get this tension out of his body. The kind of tension this was, be it sexual and angry was unknown.

So Gavin dealt with this situation plausibly… He killed Michael repeatedly in Minecraft with cheating while they were recording a Lets Play. Each slaughter was met with a renegade of screams and rage-filled yelling from Michael. After about 50 Minecraft deaths ensued by Gavin and about 10 deaths ensued by Michael, something snapped. Michael found that he had enough of Gavin’s shit. He turned to glare at Gavin and had the urge to either punch him square in the face or grab him and fuck him into the wall. Michael had been trying to deny the feelings for Gavin for a very long time but at this moment his resistance snapped along with him.

Gavin turned to Michael and glared back at him. The other guys in the room, which consisted of Ray and Geoff, looked at the pair hesitantly. The two continued their stare off. “Gavin..” Michael growled.

“What ever is so wrong Michael?” Gavin asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. His glare deepened.

Michael felt his composure crumble, “You little…” He cried out as he launched himself at the brit. They both fell to the floor while Ray and Geoff stood by with shocked expressions.

“Five on Michael.” Geoff said.

“You’re on.” Ray said. They watched as the two men rolled around on the floor, bumping into chairs and desks.

Michael ended up pinning Gavin to the floor, his face red and his breathing heavy, “Gavin Free,” He growled. Gavins glare faltered a bit at the way Michael said his name, “I fucking hate you today.” He said. Gavin could feel Michaels breath on his lips and he shoved down the urge to shiver.

Gavin suddenly noticed how close his face was to his, “Not exactly fond of you either Michael.” Gavin growled back.

Michael didn’t know what possessed him to do it or why he wanted to but he suddenly found his body acting without his permission because in the next moment Michaels lips were on Gavins. It wasn’t like Gavin was complaining either, if the small moan that Gavin let out was anything to go by. Michael moaned softly when Gavin thrust his tongue into his mouth. Gavin whimpered when Michael nipped at his bottom lip. Then Michael realized what he did and he pulled back. Michael looked terrified, like Gavin would push him off and say he was disgusted. Michael opened his mouth to explain but he didn’t get that far. In his moment of panic, Michaels grip on Gavins wrists loosened and Gavin switched their positions. Michael felt his back hit the floor and looked up at Gavin with a confused expression. Before he could ask anything about it, Gavin was kissing him. Michael moaned again, a lot louder than the first time and Geoffs mouth popped open.

Ray smiled like a maniac and ran out of the room. “Mavin!” He screamed. “Mavin is real! I fucking called it! Jack, you asshole, you owe me fifty bucks!” Ray screamed, running down the hallway. Michael and Gavin payed no attention to him and continued clutching at each other like their lives depended on it. Geoff cleared his throat loudly. Neither moved.

Gavin and Michael were up on cloud 9 and they didn’t want to come back down. However it wasn’t their choice. Suddenly Gavin wasn’t on Michael anymore and both were about to object to whoever or whatever had disrupted them and then they looked up to see an annoyed Geoff. Gavin and Michael blushed deeply when they realized what they had been doing on the floor of their workplace. “Come on you two. We have Let’s Play to record.” Geoff said.

Gavin and Michael sat back down in their chairs, trying hard to hide the bulges in their pants. “Sorry Geoff.” Gavin muttered putting his headphones back on.

Michael spared one glance at Gavin before putting his headphones back on. Ray came back in with money in his hand and a smirk on his face. He smiled at Gavin and then retreated to his desk. Jack and Ryan joined the game as well. The Let’s Play continued on normally and it didn’t take much for Gavin and Michael to return back to their normal friendly state. Although some serious flirting from Gavin turned Michael into a flustered mess. “You’re turning red Micool!” Gavin guffawed. Everyone else laughed while Michael was continuing to blush at something Gavin had said. When his blushing died down he had a mischievous smirk on his face. He looked at Gavin with a fond smile on his face. Gavin noticed him as well as the other people in the room.

“It seems there is some Mavin action here.” Ray whispered into his mic.

“Michael stop giving Gavin goo-goo eyes and go back to the game.” Geoff said.

“What are you looking at Michael?” Gavin asked, cocking his head. Michael didn’t answer. Instead he pulled Gavin by his shirt and kissed him. Wolf whistles filled the air as Gavin pulled Michael closer. This kiss wasn’t like the other ones they had that day. This one was full of love and sweetness and it made Gavin absolutely melt. Michael pulled away with a smirk, his cheeks a light pink. Gavin’s face on the other hand was bright red. He hid his face in his hands as the guys continued to whistle. Then Michael turned to his mic, “Gavin I want  you to leave this in the video.” He said, glancing at the still blushing Gavin. Then he turned back to the mic and said, clear as day. “I love Gavin Free.” He said, his smile growing wider.

“I was right! Mavin is real, bitches!” Ray screamed.

“Alright! Alright! There is still a Let’s Play going on.” Geoff said, turning back to his screen.

“I love you too Michael.” Gavin muttered, his face flaring up again. Michael smiled again and they all went back to the game. Later Michael and Gavin would declare their love again behind closed doors while participating in an entirely different activity. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot. Leave a review if you liked. :)


End file.
